cattails_gamefandomcom-20200216-history
Sunshine
Sunshine is a gray and white bicolor cat with bright green eyes. They are a marriageable cat from the Custom Colony. Personality Sunshine is a caring and sweet cat who enjoys interacting with others. They sometimes ramble about certain topics. Den The player can add Sunshine to their Custom Colony by buying Single Cat 1's Den from Coco's Shop. Sunshine's den can be customized in the Build Menu by speaking to Coco. Customization Sunshine's coat color and name can be customized by buying a Rename or Recolor Token from Coco's Shop. Daily Routine 8 AM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Possible Gifts *Squirrel *Grey Squirrel *Mouse *Goldenseal *Marigold *Trout *Crow Dialogue :Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue or a text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= *“I'm not sure I've had a chance to thank you in person yet! Did you put this den out here just for me? / That's awfully nice of you. I'm Sunshine by the way. It's so good to meet you! / You must be a really generous cat. I hope you'll come by often to chat!” *: ''- Sunshine, Intro'' *“Please don't involve me with your drama. / There's honestly not many things that can ruin my day as much as seeing your face around.” *: ''- Zero stars'' *“There's probably more important things you could be doing right now, don't you think? / Let's just.. erm... let's just both go about our days separately, ok?” *: ''- One star'' *“Hey! What's up?” *: ''- Two stars'' *“It's just a lovely day, don't you think?” *: ''- Three stars'' *“Hi there, (Name)! Where are you off to in such a hurry?” *: ''- Four stars'' *“(Name)! Great to see you out and about in this fine day!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|Relationship= *“(Name)!! What is this? / Wow, I can't believe this is happening! I mean, I always hoped it would, but now that the day's finally here... / Sorry, I'm rambling. Of course! I'll go out with you, (Name). Who wouldn't want to date you?” *: ''- Sunshine, Red Rose'' *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine, Shiny Trinket'' Greetings (Dating) *“Hello (Name)! Want to spend some time together today?” *: ''- Sunshine (White/Blue)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine (Green/Yellow)'' *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine (Red)'' Greetings (Married) *“I'm happy to see you so lively today, dear!” *: ''- Sunshine'' Dating White/Blue Heart *“(Name), I am always up for a little chit-chatting. You know me well. / Especially if you're wanting to talk about feelings. Because if so, I think you should know that I am so happy to be dating you now! / You are just the best.” *: ''- Sunshine'' Green/Yellow Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine'' Red Heart *“TBA” *: ''- Sunshine'' Married *“Phew! What an exhausting day. I feel ready for bed.” *: ''- Sunshine'' |-|General= 2 Stars *“Aren't kittens just the cutest little things? Whenever I see them, I just want to pick them up and take them out hunting with me. / Of course, they usually aren't the brightest or best at catching mice, but it's worth it to watch them try.” *“I just got back from a walk in the snow. You'll never believe what I saw out there in the field! / There was this weird totem with glowing eyes. It made a scary noise when I got near, so I ran away. I hope I don't ever see it again!” *“I've been told I can ramble on and on about really boring stuff, so if you ever catch me doing that, please just stop me mid-sentence. / ...But you probably wouldn't do that. You're too polite!” *“I know humans can be scary, but wherever they are, there's always good scavenging. / Where I used to live, there were plenty of humans around. I would always sneak around their dens at night to see what they threw out. / One time, I found this beautiful, shiny piece of crinkly, soft metal on the ground! Now who would get rid of something so gorgeous, I thought to myself? / So I brought it back to my den and kept it in a nice patch of sunlight so it could be admired, like it deserved to be. Isn't that nice?” *“You're a busy cat, (Name). But you must stay pretty busy, being such an important cat and all!” *“You're in a chipper mood today, (Name)! That's great. Don't let anything get in the way of your joy!” 3 Stars *“TBA” 4 Stars *“Ever tried to climb a tree? Oaks are the best for practicing. They have so many low-hanging branches, it's easy to jump up and up and up. / And if you pick a really good tree, the view from the top is well worth the climb!” *“I'm really glad to call you my friend, (Name). You're such a sweetheart, you know! / It's not every day that you meet a cat that's willing to build a whole den just for another cat to move into. That takes a special sort of kindness.” *“There is no replacement for a good friend. That's why I hope you'll continue to visit me every day!” *“You're a good cat, (Name), stopping by to chat with me and all. / Lots of cats these days just pass each other by. I think that's sad. I wish more cats would slow down and get to know each other on a deeper level, like you do./ We have so much to learn from each other, you know. All cats do!” 5 Stars *“Did you know that certain plants only grow in certain seasons? At least, that's what I've been told. / And, come to think of it, I don't think I've ever seen a Marigold blooming in winter. So it's probably true.” *“Do you spend much time in the wetlands, (Name)? I often see strange plants blooming in the autumn that aren't there any other time of the year.” *“If you ever need anything, don't even think twice about letting me know. Ok, (Name)?” *“There's lot to admire about you, (Name). For one, you're extremely friendly. Not all cats are like that. / What's more, you always know how to make a crummy day a little better. What a special talent to have!” *“There's something very calm about today, but I can't quite put my paw on it. / It's just a nice day, you know? And a good day for a bit of socializing. / Maybe I'll go out and try to make a new friend today! Wouldn't that be fun?” *: ''- Sunshine'' |-|Gifts= *“Any ideas for how to use a (Item)? I ask because I happen to have an extra that I thought you might like. Please take it, (Name)!” *: ''- Sunshine Gift'' *“So how did you use that present I gave you?” *: ''- Sunshine, After Gift'' *“Oh, I hope you'll come by again once your paws aren't so full. I had a present to give you today!” *: ''- Sunshine Gift (Full Inventory/Holding Item)'' *“Oh, that's very thoughtful of you. But I'm already drowning in gifts! Why don't you keep it for now?” *: ''- Gift Limit'' *“What an exceedingly nice gift! You have a great eye for presents, (Name).” *: ''- Favorite'' *“Oh wow! These are the best! Thanks, (Name).” *: ''- Love'' *“I'm flattered! You certainly know what I like.” *: ''- Like'' *“What a kind gesture.” *: ''- Neutral'' *“I... ummm... how do I say this... / You know what, nevermind. Just hand it over... / I'll figure out how to get rid of it later... Oh! Did I say that out loud??” *: ''- Dislike'' *“What are you trying to do here? Why would you even think about giving this to me? / That's extremely rude, and I expect an apology immediately.” *: ''- Hate'' |-|Misc.= *“Hey (Name), you don't look too good! Maybe try finding some Goldenseal or Marigold?” *: ''- Sunshine (Player Low Health)'' *“I don't think I've ever heard a stomach growl as loudly as I just heard yours growl! What do you have to do to it to make it upset like that?” *: ''- Sunshine (Player Low Hunger)'' |-|Weather= *“What's with this fog, anyway? I heard a long time ago that cats can go missing in a heavy fog. / And that's why I'm staying as close to home as possible all day! Can't be too careful.” *: ''- Sunshine, Foggy'' *“This is good packing snow. It'll make for fine snowballs.” *: ''- Sunshine, Snow'' |-|Festivals= *“Aren't the smells of spring intoxicating? It's like each and every flower has its own personality.” *: ''- Sunshine, Spring'' *“What an incredible day for a celebration! The weather couldn't be better. Don't you think so?” *: ''- Sunshine, Summer'' *“Today would be perfect if it wasn't for this light breeze. It's certainly going to get much colder soon!” *: ''- Sunshine, Autumn'' *“I hope everyone will decide on a resolution to stick to as we head into the new year. I know what mine is!” *: ''- Sunshine, Winter'' *“I'm pretty sure I know who's going to win this. Let's have a fair fight, everyone!” *: ''- Game Rival'' *“This should be a piece of cake! You ready, (Name)?” *: ''- Game Teammate'' |-|Hide= Trivia *Sunshine's Gray/White coat color is available at Delta's Shop for 120 Mews. Category:Cats Category:Custom Colony Cats Category:Custom Colony Category:Marriageable NPCs Category:NPCs Category:Residents